Starting of love
by Aditya.anjaan
Summary: this story is based on abhirika. abhijeet and tarika has started loving each other. but both feel scare to tell one another.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story based mainly on Abhirika and some on Abhi-Daya friendship. plz tell am i capable of writing story. after reading this one.

**Chap 1**

At Night(9:30pm)

Abhijeet's home-

Abhijeet in his bedroom and lying on his bed. He was looking at something smiling. Then suddenly Daya entered in his room and Abhijeet hid the the thing behind him. Daya noticed that and begun to ask Abhi about that.

Daya(questioning): kya baat hai abhijeet, kya dekh rahe the tum? or musse dekh ker tumne apne piche kya chupaya hain?

Abhi(scared): are yaar kuch nahi hain. meto bas yunhi...

Daya: are zara dekhu to sahi wo hai kya hai jise dekh ker tum muskora rahe the aur achanak se chupa liya?

Abhi(trying to be normal): mein..

Daya(teasing): ha tum. aur koun mein...

Abhi(could'nt understand what to do): kya daya tum bhi na...

Daya: mein kya?

saying this daya grab the thing from Abhi's hand from his behind.

Daya(smiling and tesing): accha to ye baat ha. janab ki photo dekh rahe the aur akele akele muskora rahe the. Kya baat ha abhijeet tum to bare chupe rustam nikle...

Abhi(shyly): oh accha. mein Tarika ji ki nahi hum sabka wo picnic wali photos(Holiday murder case) dekh raha tha jo Freedy ki gaw me kiche the.

Daya(teasing): are boss pakde gaye to juth bol rahe ho. boss tum hum se kuch nahi chupa sakte. agar tum hum sabke photos dekh rahe the to ye Tarika aur tumhare satme khichi hue photo khuli kyu hain. sach batao tum yehi dekh rahe the na...

Abhi(could'nt understand what to do): kya Daya tum to piche hi par gaye. ab mere tang kichne ki elawa tumse raha nahi jatana.

Daya(naughtyly): Boss kya kare hum? hume tumhe tang karne mein bohot maza ata hein!

Abhi: tum aur tumhare adat aur khana. kabhi nehi sudhar sakte...

Daya: ye to hein. By the way, tumhara tabiyat ab kaisa hein? bukhar utra ki nahi.

[abhijeet had high fever. so he was in home for taking rest.]

Abhi: ha ab bilkul thik hu.

Daya: aur tumne dawai li?

Abhi: ha matlab nahi...mein bas abhi lenehi wala tha ki tu agaya...

Daya: ha muse pata hein tum kitna sach bol rahe ho. agar mein yaad nahi dilaya hota na to tum kabhi dawai nahi lete...

Abhi: nahi yaar saach me mein...

Daya(ordering): ab kuch nahi. pehle tum dawai lo baad mein baat kate hein...

saying this Daya got a glass of water and tablets in his hand and gave to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took the medicine without saying like a 5 years child.

Abhi: bas ho gaya. le li medicines. abto khush mere bhai.

Daya: ha ab bolo kya bolna hai.

Abhi: wo beauro mein jada kaam to nahi tha na. matlab mein nahi tha aur naya koi case to nai aya na...

Daya: ha tha ek naya case. baas chori ka case tha. 4-5 ghante mehi chor pakda gaya.

Abhi: pata nahi log ye sab karte kyon hain.

Suddenly Abhijeet got a sms and became happy. Daya noticed shyly smile on Abhi's face and asked him about that.

Daya: kya baat hein Abhijeet Achanak smile kyun kar rahe ho. kiska sms hein. mein bhi to dekhu.

Abhi(shyly): nahi kuch nahi. wo bas aise hi. mere ek dost ka mms hein aur kuch nahi...

Daya(teasing): ha wo thik hein hume bhi to pata chale ye dost hein kon?

Abhi: Daya tum bhi na. mein bas abhi ata hoon  
Daya: kaha ja rahe ho tum?

Abhi: mein kahi nahi...wo mein bathroom ja raha tha.

Daya: thik hein. jaldi ana.

As soon as Abhi went to bathroom, Daya begun to laugh and...

Daya(thinking): ye Abhijeet bhi na. kitna sharmata hein. chupke chupke Tarika ki photo dekhta hein aur smile karta hein. mein kuch puch ta hoon to baat tal deta hein ya pher sharma jata hein. pata nahi ye kab dil khol ke baat karna sikhega.

**Now think, whoose mms has Abhijeet got and why did he went to bathroom?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Night 10pm-in DUO's house

Abhijeet were in bathroom with his ph and Daya were in bedroom waiting for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet got mms from Tarika. Tarika wrote: how r u Abhijeet? r u feeling well now. if u r not feeling better, i will come. what though if u need somthing.

[after getting this mms Abhi felt happy that How much Tarika care for him? and then he went to bathroom to reply the mms to Tarika coz Daya was in his room and if he knew about the sms, he would tease Abhi alot. So, Abhi went to bathroom nd Daya also guessed that but didn't say anything.]

now Abhi is busy with his ph.

Abhi(in reply of Tarika's mms): ap bilkul pareshan mat hue he. mein ab bilkul fit hu aur kal bearu bhi aunga.

Tarika: ap abhi kaha ho? kya akele ho?

Abhi: nahi mere saat Daya hein yaha aur mein bathroom mein hoon.

Tarika: kya ap bathroom se mere sath mms khel rahe he.

Abhi: wo tumko to pata hein na ki agar Daya ko pata chala to wo mera masak udaega.

Tarika: so funny. now, u let's go to room and take rest. Daya is waiting for u?

Abhi: OK, fine. apna dhyan rakhna aur good night.

In the room Daya was sitting and then Abhijeet entered.

Daya: are Abhijeet itna der kaise laga diya. kahi bathroom me so to nahi gayethe...

Abhi: yaar Daya tum bhi na...bas aise hi der hogaya tha...

Daya: waise wo mms tha kiska jo tum itna khush dikh rahe ho...

Abhi: kon..kon sa mms? muse koi mms nai mila...

Daya: Abhi yaar tum musse juth nahi bol sakte...muse pata hai...waise wo mms kahi ki to nahi...

Abhi: ha...matlab...nahi...haan...

Daya: ye kya ha na laga rakha he...bolo na..

Abhi: ha wo bas Tarika ji musse mere tabiyat ki bareme puch rahe the...or kuch nahi...

Daya: to isme chupane wali kya baat hai...or kuch kaha kya...

Abhi: kya matlab tumhara...tum kabhi apne harkato se baaz nahi aoge na Daya...

Daya: are yaar choro...chalo kuch khate bohot bhukh lag rahe he...

Abhi: ha sahab ko to har do minute me bhukh lag jata he...wo kitchen me chips hai, me leke ata hoon...

Daya: tum aram karo, me leke ata hoon...(teasing)aur tum dekh te raho Tarika ji ki photo...

Abhi(angrily): Daya yaar ma kabhi tuse kuch kar na do...tu jata hai ya pher ma jau...

Daya: itna gussa kyo karte ho...jata hoon na...

then Daya left and Abhi blushed thinking about 2 minutes Daya came with 2 chips packet and they ate and watched T.V and talked with each other on different topics, teasing each other. after 1 hour at 11:00pm Daya went to his home from Abhijeet's house and Abhi fell asleep(as he was ill).

Next Day-morning 6am

Tarika woke up and became she went to kitchen and made breakfast.

on the other hand, Daya went Abhi's home and saw Abhijeet was ready to go bearu and he was seen freash,fit and fine but he had some weakness because of he had high fever.

Tarika prepared her breakfast and packed that and left. In Abhi's home Daya and Abhi made tea & toast. suddenly the bell rang.

Daya: itna subha subha kon aya ha?

Abhi: muse kya pata. tu ye toast bana, me dekhta hoon aur ha ye jala mat tusehi ye khana padega.

Then Abhi went and opened the door and he was shocked.

Abhi(hanging open his mouth): are aap yaha? itna subha subha...koi pareshani ha kya...

Guy: kyo me nahi aa sakta kya...koi or he kya?

Abhi: ha wo Daya ha...areaap khare kyo ha, ander aaye na...

Daya: kon he Abhijeet?

Abhi: wo Tarika ji aayi hain...

Daya: good morning

Tarika: good morning

Abhi: bethiye na aap...waise aap ne bataya nahi kya baat hain.

Tarika: wo mein aap logo ke liye nashta leker aaya ki aap ki tabiyat kuch thik nahi he to aap ko kuch healthy khana chahiye. agar toast khayengi to hazam hone me taklif hogi.

Abhi: accha aap mere itni fiker karte hain...

Daya(coughing): waise ap layi kya...

Abhi: daya tuse sirf khane ka sujta hai. aur koi kaam nahi hota hai isse.

Daya(smiling innocently): haan ma to khane ki bareme sochta hoon...(teasing)...tum to kisiko yaad karte rehte ho

Abhijeet felt shy and said nothing.

Tarika: waise daya apke jankari ke liye bata doon, maine vegetable sandwiches aur aumlet layi hoon

Daya: muse bohot bhuk lagi he. abhijeet chalo khate hain...

then tarika serve them breakfast and she also have nashta with them. after some chi-chat they all leave for bureau.

plz reaview and give some idea.


	3. Proposing

**Chap 3**

Abhijeet and Tarika's relation come to love from flirting,teasing and began to feel each other's heart. they understood that they love each abhijeet thinks that if tarika doesn't think or feel same way as he feels, then he will lose her friendship tarika thinks the same thing. like this 6 months pass away. this is february now. daya understands easily what stops abhijeet from telling tarika his feelings.

In quallis-evening 7(they had no new they were going home)

Daya- abhijeet tum tarika ko apni dil ki bat kyon nahi batati ho

Abhi- daya muse dar lagta hain ki kahi mai unhe kho na do

Daya- agar tum tarika ko nahi batao ge to tumhe unki dil ki baat kaise pata chalega. aur maine uski ankho main tumhare liye pyar or concern dekha tumhe goli lagta hai ya tum bimar hote ho,to wo tumhara khyal rakhta hain. tumhe pyar se sambhal te he. is liye tumhe use bata dena chahiye. kahi bohot der na ho jaye.

Abhi- daya shahed tum sahi keh rahe ho. waise kal 14 feb hai day.

Daya- haan. or yehi sahi moka hain. tarika ko tum date pe la jao or usse apna dil ki baat kehdo.

Abhi- jab tum keh rahe ho to thik hain.

then Daya drop Abhijeet at his home and then he went to his.

Abhi became fresh and made coffee and thought what daya had said. then sms to tarika that-how r u? are u free tomorrow at evening ? can u come with me to a party?

Tarika replied- yes i am free. i will come.

Abhijeet feel relaxed and he was very happy. then he call daya and told him that tarika has agreed to come.

Next Day...In bureau

Daya- abhijeet tum ne kuch khas plan kiya hain

Abhi- haan wo get way me ek valentine party hain. wohi tarika ko leke jaunga.

Daya- kuch gift li kya uske liye?

Abhi- ye ravan jane de tab na...

Daya- tum chinta mat karo ravan ko main sambhal longa. tum jayo or mere hone wali bhabi ke liye achasa tofa kharido.

Abhi(smiling)- yaar abhi to use propose bhi nahi kiya he to tere hone wali bhabi kese bangayi

Daya- kyon ki muse pata hain ki wo jald hi mere bhabi ban jaye gi...(laughing)

then Abhi left went to a shoping mall to take a gift for tarika.

Evening 7

Tarika is getting ready. she wears a red long dress. she wears a diamond simple neckless, a pair of ear-rings which were gifted by Abhi. she is happy and can guess thay Abhi may express her his feelings. she is exited and looking very beatiful. then she heard the door bell. she open the door and see abhijeet. he is looking dashing and handsome than usual. he has worn read shirt with red tie,black coat and pant.

Abhi- aaj ap bohot khubsurat lag rahi he...

Tarika- or aap bhi bohot handsome lag rahe hain.

they kept looking each other and suddenly Abhi's phone ringing. it was daya.

Daya- boss sab thik hai na.

Abhi-haan hum nikal rahe he bas.

then he cut the call

Tarika- daya sir the.

Abhi- haan. ab chale.

after 20 minutes they reach their destination.

In Party

Abhi(hesitating)- tarika ji muse ap se kuch kehna hai.

Tarika- haan kahiye na

Abhi- mein ye kehna chah rahata ki wo...wo...

Tarika- ab ye wo wo karenge ya kuch bolenge bhi (laughing and showing that she can't understand anything)

Abhi- i...i...love...coffee. haan muse coffee boho acha lagta hain. chaliye coffee pete hain...

Tarika(angrily)- ha aap ko coffee acha lagta he to coffee pijiye. muse yaha kyun lake aye

saying that she went into a corner and here Abhi is cursing himself

Abhi thinking- kya yaar .abhijeet tu ek ladki ko apne dil ki bath bata nahi sakta. muse to sharam ana chahi ye.

then suddenly abhijeet disappears and tarika got is searching for she see someone on stage calling her by name. yes it is abhijeet.

Abhi(on mike)- tarika muse upse kuch kehna hai. Tarika(loudly)...ye gana apke liye. then he began to sing the song "tera hone laga hoon"

Abhi is singing -

Shining in the setting sun like a pearl upon the ocean come on feel me

Girl feel me...

...Tera hone laga hoon khone laga hoon Jab se mila hoon...

...Thinking about the lovin making and life sharing come and feel me

Girl feel me

Shining in the setting sun like a pearl upon the ocean come on feel me

Come on heal me

then he sing the whole song looking at tarika and finished the song.

Abhi- tarika...I LOVE U. kya aap musse pyar karte hain?

Tarika become happy after listenig this and ran to the stage and just hug Abhi also hug her. after some time they broke apart and see that everyone is looking at blushed. then they went to a corner.

Abhi- tarika muse apne jawab nahi aap musse pyar karte hain?

Tarika- aapko pata hain mera jawab.

Abhi- nahi muse aapse sunna hai

Tarika(blushing and naughtily)- I...I...LOVE...ice-cream.

Abhi(angrily)- muse apse baat nahi karna hain.

Tarika- kyun apne bhi to muse itna intezer karwaya. to me apko thora intezar nahi karwa sakta kya.

Abhi- plz boliye na.

Tarika look into his eyes and says- I LOVE U too Abhijeet.

then they hug each other. they broke apart listening an announcement of couple dance.

Abhi(showing his hand)- aap mer sath dance karengi?

Tarika(holding the hand)- chaliye.

a soft romantic song starts-**RAABTA **and all couple caome to dance floor and start dancing. abhijeet put his right hand around tarika's waist and another holding tarika's right hand. tarika put her left hand on his shoulder. they were very close to each other while dancing and were lost in each other's eyes. the dance floor was looking dim and every couple were lost into each other. at the end of the song abhijeet slowly kiss tarika on her lips and tarika also reply kissing him and they were kissing possessively without thinking about the presence of others. none noticed them coz everyone was busy with each other.

when the song finished they broke apart for breath. they blushed looking at each other and realized what they did.

after half an hour abhirika went out from the party. now they r in the garden.

Abhi- Tarika tum khush to hona?

Tarika(surprisingly)- aap aisa kyu pooch rahe hein.

Abhi-bas aise hi. tarika mere pass apko dene ki liye kuch hain.

Tarika-kya?

then abhijeet put out a diamond ring from his coat pocket, and...

Abhi- tarika i love u. kya ap mere hath ko thamke mere jindegi ka ek hissa banna chahen ge

Tarika(holding his hand)- i love u too.

then abhijeet put the ring in tarika's fingure. then abhijeet and tarika went to their car. they sat inside. Abhi on driving seat. he was looking and smiling at tarika continuously. tarika was blushing at his behaviour. abhijeet drop tarika at her home.

Abhi- tarika...thanks

Tarika- for what?

Abhi- mere jindegi mein ane ke liye aur musse pyar karne ke liye. i love u.

Tarika(smiling)- abhijeet main bhi apse bohot pyar karti hoon.

Abhi- ok night.

Tarika- bye. apna khyal rakna. good night

Abhi- ap bhi apna khyal rakhna.

HERE THE CHAP OF THEIR LOVE BEGUN.

...

plz review if u like my story. i know i am not a good writer. but plz if u want me to continue my writing, then review and tell me my mistakes. sorry far bad english grammar.


End file.
